Au pays des Merveilles
by Acide'nette
Summary: Et si Draco Malfoy s'enfermait Dans un placard Pendant la bataille finale? Et si par hasard le rejoignait Hermione Granger? Il N'y une Vraiment pas de couple D / M


**Hey :) ! Bon je ne crois pas que des tonnes de blabla soient nécessaire ! Les personnages, les lieux & le contexte appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je n'ai fais que les mélanger à ma sauces =] ! Il n'y a pas vraiment de genre à cette OS & ce n'est pas véritablement une Dray/Mione puisqu'il n'y a pas de couple. Disons juste que cela laisse envisager que plus tard ...**

**Bref :D ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Au Pays Des Merveilles**

Elle s'était sentie happée et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir elle s'était retrouvée dans une pièce, dans un placard, ce petit espace. Elle avait poussé un cri tandis que la porte s'était refermée derrière elle. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette. Elle entendit le verrou de la porte et la panique la submergea.

**«** - Au secours ! _S'exclama-t-elle_.

- La ferme Granger … **»**

Elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix. Draco Malfoy se trouvait ici, avec elle. Hermione appuya sur l'interrupteur qu'elle avait trouvé à tâtons, allumant l'ampoule suspendue au plafond. Il s'agissait bien de lui, de ce Serpentard, de cette fouine arrogante, de ce Mangemort ! Elle brandit rapidement sa baguette, la pointant sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Il ne paraissait pas surpris comme si il s'y attendait, tout simplement.

**«** - Doucement Granger, on se calme. **»**

Avec sa présence, il était difficile de se calmer. La Gryffondor ne baissa pas le bras, continuant de le menacer.  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Malfoy, il souriait alors que le bout d'une baguette était pointé vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient affreusement désordonnés et une trainée rouge s'étendait sur son front et dans le creux de son cou. Cependant, Hermione ne ressentait aucunes pitié pour lui, aucunes.

**«** - On sait tout les deux que tu ne me jetteras aucuns sorts. **»**

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il se trompait, elle s'approcha un peu plus, réduisant l'espace entre Malfoy et sa baguette. Cependant, comme pour la défier, il haussa les sourcils. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent.

**«** - Granger, ne fais pas l'idiote, tu es plus intelligente que ça. **»**

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et abaissa sa baguette. Mais elle lui tourna le dos, alla poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était bel et bien fermée mais aucun verrou ne permettait de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Elle grogna avant de pointer sa baguette vers la porte.

**«** - Tu peux toujours essayer, elle ne s'ouvrira pas.

- Quoi ?

- Même avec un sort, elle ne s'ouvrira pas. Libre à toi d'essayer. **»**

Elle ignora sa remarque et lança un premier sort, sans résultat. Il en était de même pour le second, le troisième et tous ceux qui suivirent. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

**«** - Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle_. Pourquoi ?!

- Je lui ai jeté un sort.

- Eh bien, empresses-toi de jeter l'anti-sort Malfoy !

- Il n'y en a pas. Elle s'ouvrira quand le moment sera venu, quand tout sera fini. _Expliqua-t-il calmement_. **»**

Hermione essaya de voir sur son visage s'il plaisantait. Elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle fit quelques pas en sa direction et le gifla violement. Draco encaissa sans bouger. Il lui lança ensuite un regard cruel avant de la projeter contre le mur et de placer ses deux bras de part et d'autre de la tête de la Gryffondor.

**«** - Fais attention à tes gestes Granger, vraiment. _Siffla-t-il._

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy ! _Il ricana_.

- C'est parfait alors. **»**

Il s'écarta d'Hermione et s'en éloigna le plus possible malgré le petit espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

**«** - Tu peux toujours me tuer, le sort s'annulera. Je t'en pris Granger, je suis à toi. **»**

Il écarta les bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle détestait son air arrogant et supérieur, son Je-M'en-Fou-Je-Suis-Le-Meilleur ! Si elle en avait le courage, elle lui aurait jeté le sort interdit afin de sortir de ce trou pourris ! Mais même étant une Gryffondor, elle ne l'avait pas, ce courage de tuer une personne de sang froid.

**«** - C'est bien Granger, t'es une chic fille en faite.

- Ferme ta gueule Malfoy ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

- Mais peut-être un peu trop vulgaire. »

De nouveau, elle le fusilla du regard. Elle voulait à tout prix sortir d'ici, elle avait autre chose de plus important à faire que de rester enfermée dans un placard avec Malfoy ! Elle prit de nouveau direction vers la porte et tambourina dessus de toutes ses forces.

**«** - Tu te fais du mal pour rien. C'est tellement le bordel à l'extérieur que personne ne t'entendra. Encore faut-il que cela soit possible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!

- On est un peu dans une autre dimension ma petite. Si quelqu'un vient ouvrir la porte, il ne trouvera qu'un placard à balai vide alors que nous, nous sommes bien à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrira de nouveau quand le carnage qui se passe plus loin sera terminé.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! _S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau_. **»**

Drago se mit presque à rire face à la colère d'Hermione, il trouvait la situation vraiment comique.

**«** - Je sais. _Répondit-il._

- Je veux sortir d'ici ! On a besoin de moi dehors !

- Je crois qu'il y a assez de chair à canon comme ça.** »**

Elle s'élança de nouveau vers Drago mais celui-ci évita la main de la Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers elle.

**«** - Je crois t'avoir dis de faire attention Granger.

- Depuis quand est-ce que j'obéis à tes ordres Malfoy ?

- Fais comme tu le sens, ne t'étonne pas des conséquences par la suite. **»**

C'était tout simplement définitif, ce mec était une ordure et rien de plus ! Hermione s'écarta de lui et alla s'adosser à l'un des murs de la pièce. Elle était complètement vide, il n'y avait rien, pas le moindre objet.

**«** - Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Granger ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmenée ici ?

- Sans raison précises. Tu étais celle qui passait par là. **»**

Et il disait vrai, il n'avait pas cherché une personne en particulier. Hermione était juste passée par là, simplement. Draco alla s'adosser au mur en face de celui d'Hermione.

**«** - Et pourquoi tu t'es enfermé ici ?

- Tu me fais passer un interrogatoire ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Et je peux me le permettre, tu m'as enfermée ici ! Alors oui, je te fais passer un interrogatoire. Réponds-moi !

- Parce que. **»**

Hermione soupira, c'était peine perdue avec lui, il était si borné, si têtu ! Un peu comme elle en faite …

**«** - Je vais te décerner le prix Nobel de la meilleure réponse de l'année !

- C'est trop d'honneur. Son sourire atypique était de nouveau sur son visage.

- Fermes-là …

- Tu ne voulais pas que je te réponde ? Il n'y a pas de soucis, je me tais. **»**

Elle avait envie de lui arracher la tête & de la couper en morceaux pour les mettre sur des cures dents ! Elle se laissa glisser le long de mur afin de s'assoir sur le sol de la pièce, les genoux repliés contre elle. Elle essayait de percevoir des sons provenant de l'extérieur mais elle n'entendait absolument rien. Etait-ce l'effet du sort de Malfoy ?

Tout d'un coup la lumière s'éteignit, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Surprise par ce changement Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri.

**«** - Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? _Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Malfoy._

- Moi ? Rien du tout.

- Alors pourquoi la lumière s'est éteinte ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas la science infuse moi ! **»**

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle s'était relevée et avait allumé le bout de sa baguette afin d'aller appuyer de nouveau sur l'interrupteur. Cependant, rien ne se passa, rien du tout. La pièce continuait d'être plongée dans le noir, si on ne comptait pas la lumière qui émanait de la baguette d'Hermione.

**«** - Ce n'est pas possible !

- Il a du se passer un truc à l'extérieur qui a fait péter les plombs.

- Bien sûr qu'il se passe des trucs à l'extérieur Malfoy ! C'est la Guerre !

- Ne soit pas agressive Granger !

- Je ne suis pas agressive ! Je devrais être dehors en train d'épauler les autres et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve coincé dans un placard avec un abrutis et ce, sans lumière ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieux pour mériter un tel châtiment ?!

- Tu es née, c'est largement suffisant crois-moi. **»**

De nouveau elle ne lui répondit pas. Ca, Draco y était complètement habitué. Il l'imita et alluma sa propre baguette. Il put lire sur le visage éclairé de sa camarade qu'elle n'était pas très contente d'être là, pas contente du tout même. Il s'assit par terre, sa baguette en main. Granger revint à sa place et se mit de nouveau au sol mais à l'inverse de Draco, elle éteigna sa baguette.

**«** - _Nox_ ! De toute façon, il n'y a rien à voir ici. **»**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers, un silence long et lourd. Drago jouait avec sa baguette, faisant tourner le morceau de bois dans ses mains. Quant à Hermione, elle ne faisait rien de bien précis. Son menton était posé sur ses genoux et elle semblait concentrée.

**«** - A quoi tu penses ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco._

- A ta stupidité complètement idiote.

- Cela en fait des adjectifs mélioratifs.

- Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici, c'est de te tuer ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis Granger, tu es sourde ?

- Putain, tu fais vraiment chier Malfoy … ! **»**

Puis le silence retomba de nouveau. Malfoy commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer, il n'y avait rien à faire ici !

**«** - Parce que je ne voulais pas en faire partie.

- Je te demande pardon Malfoy ?

- Tu m'as demandé « pourquoi », non ? Je te réponds : parce que je ne voulais pas en faire parti.

- Partie de quoi ?

- De cette guerre. **»**

Il voyait qu'Hermione avait relevé la tête, elle semblait intéressée parce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas pu supporter plus longtemps le silence et l'ennui qui commençait à l'habituer. Et même s'il s'agissait de Granger, il avait besoin de parler ou il serait mort d'ennui.

**«** - Cites-moi une personne qui souhaite en faire parti … ? Alors, tu as préféré t'enfermer ici, dans cette pièce et attendre que le temps passe ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- J'avais au moins raison sur ce point : tu es lâche Malfoy.

- Penses ce que tu veux Granger, je m'en fiche comme de ma première boîte de Chocogrenouille.

- Mais je ne comprends pas … Tu pourrais te battre pour la liberté et tu es là, dans ce placard obscur. **»**

Draco soupira, il commençait à regretter de lui avoir parlé. Quand elle se lançait, Granger était un véritable moulin à parole. Et « blablablabla » …

**«** - Oui et alors ?

- C'est un état d'esprit que je ne comprends pas. Quant à moi, je souhaite être dehors et je me retrouve ici sans pouvoir sortir !

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu veux ?

- De me plaindre ? As-tu conscience de ce qui se passe dehors ? Ils se battent, les uns contres les autres, ils mettent leur vie en péril. Tous !

- Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Si tu veux aller mettre ta vie en péril, prononces un simple petit sort et la voie te sera ouverte Granger. **»**

Il la vit jeter un coup d'œil vers sa baguette mais elle ne s'en saisit pas. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas capable de le tuer malgré la relation qu'ils entretenaient, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela une relation …

**«** - Tu pas peur ? _Lui demanda-t-elle._

- Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas être en train de te battre aux côtés de ton Père et de ta Tante ?!

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas voir cette chose à la face de Serpent dominer le monde des Sorcier. **»**

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Draco Malfoy ne souhaitait pas voir Voldemort triompher ? Elle devait tout simplement rêver. Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'accroupit et releva rapidement la manche gauche du pull de Malfoy.

**«** - Et ça, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es de son côté, qu'il doit dominer le monde et par conséquent que vous devez tous nous détruire, un par un ?

- Rabaisses cette manche Granger ! _Siffla-t-il._

- Je ne fais que te montrer la réalité Malfoy. **»**

Cependant, elle s'exécuta et remit la manche de Draco comme elle l'avait trouvé. Hermione ne retourna pas à sa place, elle s'assit là où elle se trouvait, non loin de Malfoy. Elle n'y comprenait rien, il devait bien avoir sa Marque depuis déjà plus d'un an, il avait fait entrer des Mangemorts dans le château l'an passé, c'était un vrai salopard mais à part ça, il ne voulait pas de Voldemort ?

**«** - La réalité n'est pas toujours ce qui semble être.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu souhaiteras que les « tiens » échouent et que les « miens » gagnent cette putain de guerre ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis.

- T'es illogique !

- J'ai juste dis que je ne voulais pas que l'autre atteigne son but. Je ne suis ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, tout simplement.

- C'est impossible de ne pas prendre partie.

- Et pourtant, je le fais bien. _Répondit-il._ **»**

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ce type avait vraiment un problème, il était bon pour Sainte-Mangouste, illico-presto ! Draco se mit à sourire, doucement, ce sourire dont lui seul avait la clé.

**« **- Arrête de trop réfléchir Granger, tu vas griller ton pauvre cerveau !

- Gardes tes remarques inutiles pour toi-même Malfoy ! Quand on a ta lâcheté on ne la ramène pas !

- Ta gueule !

- La vérité te blesse Malfoy, c'est ça ? Réveilles-toi mon petit, ce n'est pas le pays des merveilles ici !

- Je n'ai jamais connu le pays des merveilles Granger … **»**

Le silence revint à la charge, de nouveau, comme s'il ne comptait pas abandonner. Draco changea de position, il s'allongea sur le sol et passa ses mains derrière sa tête, laissant sa baguette étincelante sur son ventre.

**«** - Je ne te comprends pas.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me comprendre. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

- Tu ne veux pas vivre libre Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas des rêves que notre monde actuel t'empêche de vivre ?

- Je n'ai jamais connu la liberté comment pourrais-je la désirer ? Je ne rêve pas Granger, les rêves sont pour les faibles et les Malfoy ne sont pas faibles. Si tu avais grandis à ma place, tu comprendrais ce que j'entends par tout ça.

- C'est une raison de plus ! Pourquoi ne pas vouloir tout basculer, prendre ta vie en main ?!

- C'est pas le pays des merveilleq ici Granger ! _Lui lança-t-il._ On ne change pas de décor en un claquement de doigt, il est trop tard pour moi. **»**

Il l'entendit soupirer. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ? Elle s'attendait à quoi, qu'il change de camps ? Qu'il se jette dans ses bras en la suppliant de l'aider ? Granger se mettait sa baguette dans l'œil, tout bonnement. Comme elle ne répondait pas, elle devait réfléchir. C'était comme ça que fonctionnait Granger : parler, réfléchir ou lire.

**«** - Cesses donc de vouloir trouver une solution à chaque problèmes Granger, il n'y en a pas tout le temps. Prenons un exemple tout simple. Je suis dans le camp de l'autre, vous me tuez. Je suis dans ton camp, les autres me tuent et encore faut-il que vous ne me tuiez pas pour avoir essayé d'entrer dans vos rangs. Je suis coincé comme une souris dans un bocal, je n'ai pas d'issus. Je ne suis nulle part à ma place et dans ces cas là, on se retire.

- Abandonner, c'est faire preuve de lâcheté ! _Ajouta-t-elle._

- Alors je suis lâche. Tout simplement. **»**

Hermione grogna, elle avait envie de l'assommer ! C'était fou comme cette sale vipère l'énervait au plus au point. Par sa faute elle ne savait pas comment les choses se passaient à l'extérieur, elle se sentait complètement impuissante et la peur commençait petit à petit à naître en elle. Elle bougea afin d'aller récupérer sa baguette, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

**«** - Tu t'es enfin décidée à me tuer ? Tu veux vraiment retourner dehors ?

- Je ne vais pas te tuer mais oui, je veux retourner dehors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me battre tout simplement, pour obtenir ce pourquoi je vis. Je n'ai pas choisis la facilité contrairement à certain. J'ai compris que pour être heureux il fallait lutter contre ce qui nous bloquait et c'est justement ce que je comptais faire avant de me retrouver ici !

- Tu te serais fait tuer Granger.

- Peut-être pas. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela change ?

- Tu t'en fiches de crever ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Si c'est pour avoir essayé de donner un monde meilleur, oui, je m'en fiche d'y laisser ma peau.

- Tu es folle ma pauvre.

- Non, juste pleine d'espoir … **»**

Pauvre Granger, pauvre petite fille naïve et innocente. Drago la plaignait, il plaignait sa stupide et trop grande confiance en ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait encore un pied dans son pays merveilleux et il était tant qu'il rejoindre le premier dans la vie réelle.

**« **- Tu ne me tueras pas, pas vrai ?

- Sauf si tu continues à me le demander. Je finirais par prendre ça comme une demande.

- J'en étais sûr.

- Sûr de quoi Malfoy ?

- T'es trop bonne Granger et ça te perdra, crois-moi. Ta bonté te mènera à ta perte.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. **»**

Drago sourit, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Hermione, il la trouvait juste stupide et encore trop enfantine. Lorsqu'elle comprendrait que le monde n'est qu'un salaud et que jamais elle ne prendrait le pouvoir la chute sera douloureuse.

**«** - Je ne suis pas seule Malfoy. Si je ne me bats pas pour moi, je me bats pour eux.

- Tu ne fais que confirmer ce que je viens de te dire. Il faut que tu apprennes que pas mal de personne ne voient que leur intérêt, ils ne vivent que pour eux-mêmes. Et dès fois, c'est ce que tu devrais faire, penser un peu à toi plutôt qu'aux autres.

- Tout le monde ne te ressemble pas.

- Demain, je serais encore debout et vivant.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche !

- Parce que cette guerre n'est pas la mienne, elle ne sert pas mes intérêts, elle ne m'apportera rien de bon ni rien de mauvais. Alors à quoi bon ? Seul Tu-Sais-Qui et Saint-Potty devraient se battre. L'autre fou veut dominer le monde et Potter est soit disant le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter, parfait. Mais dans ces cas là, qu'ils n'entraînent pas les autres dans leur jeu macabres.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Malfoy … _Soupira Hermione_. **»**

De nouveau elle changea de position, posant son dos sur le mur, se retrouvait un peu plus à côté du Serpentard toujours allongé. Elle était en train de se rendre compte que dans le fond, elle ne savait rien de lui, absolument rien du tout. Pour elle, Draco serait avec ses « compagnons » à l'extérieur, baguette en main et à lancer des sorts sur tous ceux qui n'ont pas de Serpent tatoué sur le bras. Mais non, en réalité, il était là, dans cette pièce, avec elle. Tout simplement allongé sur le sol, une attitude presque sereine. Sereine alors que des hommes et des femmes sont en train de mourir à quelques mètres d'eux.

**«** - J'aimerais que l'espace de quelques instants on échange nos vie afin que tu comprennes. Que tu saisisses la raison pour laquelle ma place n'est pas sur ce champ de bataille, que tu comprennes ce qui se passe en moi. _Lui dit-il._

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu vois comment j'ai grandis, les idées qui m'ont été mise dans le crâne, ce que j'ai dû subir. Je n'aime pas me faire passer pour un martyr mais si tu avais vécu ce que j'ai vécu, tu comprendrais pourquoi je ne veux pas me battre de ce côté-là de la barrière. Si tu savais tout ça, tu comprendrais aussi qu'à force, certains concept ce sont encrés dans mon esprit, j'ai fais certaines actions qui fait que le second côté ne peut me convenir.

- On fait tout des erreurs dans notre vie Malfoy.

- Ma vie est une erreur Granger, crois-moi. **»**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'expression de son visage n'était plus la même. Grâce à la lumière de sa baguette posée sur son abdomen, elle voyait que son visage s'était refermée, comme si les paroles qu'il venait de prononcées lui était douloureuse. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Malfoy, elle aurait posé sa main sur son épaule.

**«** - Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir renvoyé dehors lorsque tu as vus qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Demanda-t-elle. D'Hermione Granger, cette affreuse Sang-De-Bourbe, cette petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

- Je m'étais dis que je garderais avec moi la première personne que j'attraperais, peut importe de qui il s'agissait, même si cela avait été Potter. Par chance, je suis tombée sur un « gentil », un Mangemort n'aurait pas hésité plus de deux secondes avant de me tuer. Et cela en aurait été finit pour moi.

- Et pourquoi avoir eu une telle idée ? Pourquoi avoir souhaité qu'une personne t'accompagne ?

- Je me suis dis qu'il y en avait peut-être d'autre qui ne souhaitait pas faire parti de cette guerre. J'ai eu une once de générosité. Et cela aurait pu me mener à ma fin. Tant pis. **»**

Elle lui dit ensuite qu'elle le trouvait bien pessimiste pour avoir de telles idées en tête. Que malgré le lot d'horreur qu'on pouvait voir il y avait aussi des petites merveilles qu'il fallait prendre le temps de voir. Qu'après tout, la vie méritait d'être vécue, vraiment.

**«** - Tu m'apprendras alors Granger. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ouvre pas mes volets le matin en me disant que cela sera une belle journée même si dehors le ciel est gris et qu'il pleut. Je n'essaye pas de voir le bon côté d'une situation même quand il n'y en a pas. Je ne garde pas le sourire même quand les autres pensent que le fond a été atteint. Je n'ai pas te joie de vivre Granger.

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

- Oui. **»**

Elle esquiva un petit sourire, au moins il lui trouvait quelques bons côté même si dans sa bouche cela sonnait comme preuve d'idiotie et de naïveté.

**«** - Il faut bien que ce genre de personne existe Malfoy. Tu sais, quand Harry broie du noir et que Ron passe son temps à râler il faut bien que quelqu'un mette une touche de bonheur, une pointe d'espoir dans ce tableau. J'essaye juste de la garder moi, cet espoir. Parce que sans lui, je ne suis plus rien, sans cette envie, à quoi cela sert de continuer ? Expliques-moi pourquoi je me lèverais le matin si ce n'est pas pour essayer d'atteindre mon but ? Plus d'une fois j'ai pensé abandonner, me retirer et donner encore plus de poids à porte aux autres mais je ne l'ai jamais fais. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je ne peux pas, il faut moi aussi que je porte une partie de ce poids. Et même si dès fois il pèse un peu trop lourd sur mes épaules je m'acharne encore plus et je ne plie pas l'échine. Je souris, j'essaye de rester positive, les ondes négatives et l'espoir ne vont pas ensemble. Bien sûr que j'ai peur, bien sûr que je veux que tout s'arrête mais le moment n'est pas encore arrivé et tant qu'il ne sera pas là, je continuerais. Il vaut mieux mourir debout que vivre à genoux Malfoy. **»**

Il émit un petit rire, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Malfoy, elle aurait pu en être vexée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle connaissait un minimum son caractère et elle savait tout aussi qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes idéaux mais pour une fois, ils s'écoutaient l'un l'autre et ça, c'était une première. Et il avait fallu que la bataille éclate pour que cela se réalise.

**«** - Tu as peur de ce qui va nous attendre dehors Granger.

- Oui, sincèrement. Et toi Malfoy ?

- Pas vraiment. Si j'arrive à m'enfuir tout pourra bien pour moi. Si je me fais prendre par le vainqueur, peut importe le camp, ça ira peut-être moins bien. Rigola-t-il.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Franchement, oui. **»**

Hermione soupira, il donnait tellement peu de valeur aux choses, aux objets et aux concepts. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle-même se demandant comment les choses se passaient à l'extérieur. Comment l'Ordre du Phoenix se débrouillait, que faisaient Harry, Ron et Ginny. Etaient-ils toujours vivants ? Et les autres ? Dans quel état de trouvait le château, qu'en restait-il ? La peur qu'elle ressentait grandis d'un cran, prenant plus de place dans son corps, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle craignait ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur : le bien, le mal, aucuns des deux ?

**«** - Granger, tout va bien ? **»**

Il avait dû percevoir le mal aise de la jeune Gryffondor, il avait dû sentir qu'en réalité, tout n'allait pas si bien que cela. Draco se redressa, jetant un regard à Hermione. Elle, elle continuait de se poser des questions, des questions dont les réponses se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Elle laissait ses peurs et ses craintes s'exprimer. Une premières larmes coula sur sa joue, suivit d'une seconde et de tout le reste. Se retenir ne servirait à rien.

**«** - Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? _Demanda-t-il._

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes obligés de nous battre ?

- Nous ne …

- Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une guerre ? _La coupa-t-il._ Pourquoi est-ce que les humains se sentent obligés de se montrer supérieur les uns aux autres, de prétendre l'existence de plusieurs races, de se lancer dans des confits sans queue ni tête ?! Expliques-moi pourquoi la nature de l'Homme est-elle si cruelle ?!

- Cela fait beaucoup de pourquoi Granger. **»**

De nouveau le silence tomba, il s'était absenté trop longtemps. Draco continuait t'entendre les sanglots d'Hermione mais il ne bougea pas le petit doigt, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui de toute façon. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la consoler, simplement qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et ce, sans se faire rejeter.

**«** - J'ai peur Malfoy, tout simplement. Je me suis jetée là-dedans sans vraiment prendre conscience de tout. J'étais une simple petite fille, je croyais au Prince Charmant, aux Carrosses et aux contes de Fée. J'y croyais à tout ça. Mais quand tu vois le verso des choses, quand tu vois cette haine, cette violence, cette peur et tout ce qui s'en suit, ça fait mal. Ca fait mal de s'être berné d'illusion pendant tant d'années et d'être jeter si durement dans la réalité. Tu as raison dans le fond, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille complètement naïve qui vit encore dans son pays merveilleux parce qu'elle a peur de descendre dans le monde du dessous. **»**

Draco ne lui répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Elle avait plus parlé pour elle-même que pour lui, comme si prononcer ces mots lui permettaient d'admettre la réalité.

**«** - On est là, dans ce placard, on est jeune et on n'avait rien demandé. _Continua-t-elle._ On est deux adolescents de dix-sept, enfermés dans un placard pour fuit une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû naître. On est là, assis sur le sol alors que d'autres donnent leur vie non loin de nous. Tu sais, d'un côté je trouve ça lâche et de l'autre cela me soulage. Ca me soulage de ne pas avoir à affronter ce qui se passe dehors, de ne pas faire face à toutes ces horreurs.

- Tes remerciements sont acceptés Granger.

- Je n'ai pas dis que je te remerciais Malfoy. **»**

Il lui sourit, tout simplement. Draco s'adossa lui aussi au mur, sa baguette en main. Elle lui demanda ensuite quand est-ce qu'il pensait qu'ils sortiraient d'ici.

**«** - Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps on est là.

- Une heure, peut-être plus, non ?

- Peut-être. La porte s'ouvrira au moment venu.

- Comment as-tu découvert ce sort Malfoy ?

- La bibliothèque familiale des Malfoy regorge de livre des plus étranges crois-moi. Même si tu aimes les bibliothèques, tu ne mettrais pas un orteil dans la mienne. **»**

Elle rit face à sa remarque, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Puis, comme si le fait d'en avoir parlé avait fait avancer les choses, ils entendirent le verrou de la porte. Ce qui signifiait que celle-ci était de nouveau ouverte. Ils se regardèrent avant de se lever doucement.

**«** - Tu penses que c'est bon ? _Questionna-t-elle._

- Si la porte s'est ouverte c'est que c'est terminé. Prend tout de même ta baguette avec toi.

- D'accord.

- Sortons maintenant, je crois qu'on est resté terrée assez longtemps dans cette pièce. **»**

Hermione hocha la tête, elle était complètement d'accord avec lui. Ses jambes étaient encore raides d'être restée assises si longtemps. Draco ouvrit la porte et la lumière de l'extérieur les aveugla quelque peu.

**«** - Je passe le premier **»**.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, attendant simplement qu'il sorte de la pièce. Le spectacle qui se tenait devant leurs yeux serra le cœur d'Hermione. Le couloir n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille et elle se demandait encore comment le château ne s'était pas encore écroulé. Hermione marcha aux côté de Draco, ses sens en alerte. Un horrible silence pesait, il avait prit ses marques. Un silence de mort.

**«** - Allons directement à la Grande Salle voir ce qui se passe.

- Je ne … Hum … Très bien.

- Je t'annonce déjà que c'est vous qui avez gagné.

- Comment peux-tu en être certains ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

- Si les Mangemorts et l'autre avaient réussis, la Marque des Ténèbres se trouverait dans les moindres recoins du château … **»**

Elle regarda autour d'elle, même si les ténèbres étaient présents la Marque ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle voulait le croire, croire que les « siens » avaient réussit. Ils avancèrent lentement dans les couloirs, regardant autour d'eux si un danger imminent pourrait faire surface.

**«** - Neville ! **»**

Hermione courut vers le corps qu'elle avait reconnu, celui de son amie. De nouveau des larmes vinrent couler sur son visage. Il faisait parti de ceux qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour le bien de la communauté. D'un geste de la main, elle referma ses yeux. Drago posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se releva et lui fit signe de continuer. Elle ne regarda plus le sol, de peur de voir une nouvelle fois un de ses proches sur le sol, mort.

**«** - Tu es prête ? _Lui chuchota-t-il._

- Oui et cette fois, j'entre la première. **»**

Hermione inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de la Grande Salle. Ici, le silence ne s'était pas installé, la salle était en pleine effervescence, comme une fourmilière. Des dizaines de personne étaient présentes, des blessés, des corps inanimés, d'autres intact. Elle s'avança, Draco derrière elle. Ils marchèrent sans se faire repérer jusqu'au fond de la salle, là où ceux qui semblaient ne rien avoir de grave se trouvaient.

**«** - Ron ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

- Hermione ! Par Merlin ! **»**

Il s'était rapidement retourné et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Hermione franchi les quelques pas qui les séparaient avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer de toute ses forces. C'était si bon de le savoir vivant ! Elle avait remarqué que Ginny était elle aussi présente, juste derrière lui. Des larmes de joues lui vinrent aux yeux.

**«** - On a tellement eu peur. Où étais-tu passé ?! Nous t'avions cherché partout. On croyait que … que tu … que tu étais morte ! Bon sang Hermione !

- Je vous expliquerais. Où est Harry, Ron ? Où est-il ? **»**

Draco avait sentit la panique dans sa voix. Aucuns des deux ne l'avaient aperçut, le Survivant avait-il finit par succomber. Ron indigna un coin d'un signe de la tête. Harry était allongé sur un lit, vivant ! Il était vivant ! Hermione courut le rejoindre, suivit de Ron, Ginny mais aussi de Draco.

**«** - Oh Harry ! Tu as réussi, tu as réussis ! J'ai eu si peur, si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur de vous perdre !

- Tout va bien à présent, tout va bien. _Lui murmura-t-il_. **»**

Hermione lui sourit mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Ron venait de brandit sa baguette vers … Draco ! Il venait de réaliser sa présence, comme toutes les autres personnes aux alentours. Hermione alla s'interposer, se plaçant entre les deux sorciers.

**«** - Hermione, bouges !

- Ron, calmes-toi ! Abaisse cette baguette !

- Que fait-il ici ? _Siffla-t-il._

- Il est avec moi.

- Pardon ? Son corps devrait se retrouver avec ceux de son espèce et croupir sous terre !

- Je te dis qu'il est avec moi ! Si je suis encore en vie, c'est sûrement grâce à lui. Je t'en conjure, retire cette baguette de mon corps ou je m'en charge à ta place ! Maintenant ! _Lui ordonna-t-elle._ _»_

Tout le monde était étonné de la réaction de la jeune Lionne, Draco y comprit. Il était rare que la jeune fille se mette en colère et encore moins de cette façon. Elle fusilla Ron du regard afin de lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. De plus, sa propre baguette était de nouveau sortie, braquée sur son ami.

**«** - Personne ne le touche. Je vais vous donner des explications. Ronald Weasley, abaisses cette baguette !

- Hermione, pousses-toi que je tue moi-même cette enfoiré !

- _Experliamus_ ! **»**

La baguette du cadet des fils Weasley s'envola quelques mètres plus loin. Le silence était tombé dans la pièce, finalement, il avait réussit à entrer et à s'installer. La jeune fille fit quelques pas en arrière se rapprochant un peu plus de Draco.

**«** - Hermione que …

- Je t'avais prévenu Ron. Il fait parti des autres que cela te plaise ou non.

- Et qui l'a décidé, depuis quand un Mangemort fait-il parti des nôtres ? _Siffla-t-il._

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! Depuis qu'il m'a empêché de finir comme tous ceux qui sont encore présent dans les couloirs ! Si quelqu'un à une remarque à faire qu'il la fasse maintenant ou qu'il se taise pour toujours ! Alors ? Très bien, je crois que nous avons des choses importantes à faire à présent. Harry, rallonges-toi, il faut que tu te reposes. **»**

Un sourire avait pris place sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Ron s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait pendant de longs jours mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait complètement. Ginny s'était tourné vers Harry avec un regard amoureux. Tout le monde s'était remis à ses activités.

**«** - Je ne fais pas parti des vôtres Granger !

- A partir de maintenant, si.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé. _Répondit-elle._

- Depuis quand je t'obéis ? Pourquoi ?!

- Pour te montrer mon pays merveilleux, pour que tu vois que l'espoir existe bel et bien et qu'il est possible d'avoir des rêves sans pour autant être une idiote **»**.

Ce fût au tour de Draco de sourire, cette fille ne changerait jamais, elle serait toujours aussi folle. Hermione s'approcha de lui avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et de lui dire qu'ils avaient du pain sur la planche avant de pouvoir se la couler douce.

* * *

**Verdict ? J'espère que cela vous a plus :)**

**Si vous avez le temps, une petite Review ne serait pas de refus ^^. Merci.**

**© Acide'nette**


End file.
